


Tibio

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, In the middle of the road to be a couple, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Young Love, in the middle of the road to do the thing, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: El frío de esa noche se notaba a pesar de que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a soportar bajas temperaturas. Pero no se quejaba... ¿Qué tan mal estaba que estuviera agradecido de tener a su compañero de pista y amigo en la misma cama?





	Tibio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un poco menos frío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183806) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes). 



> Esta es la continuación del fic [Un poco menos frío](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Termometro_JJBek_69/works/15183806) de QueenOfAshes, parte de la colección "Termómetro JJBek", porque todos queríamos saber que pasaba por la mente de JJ mientras Otabek lo tocaba más de la cuenta.

Su cuerpo tenía la capacidad natural de soportar bajas temperaturas. Incluso cuando las noches eran frías, no necesitaba muchas cobijas para dormir y esa noche no había sido la excepción. 

 

No había contado con que a la 1:30 de la mañana su compañero de pista y amigo lo despertaría repentinamente y de una forma que aceleró su corazón. Abrir los ojos y verlo encima, con ese gesto serio que tanta curiosidad le causaba, lo dejó sin habla. Tampoco es que pudiera decir mucho cuando uno de los dedos del menor se posó en sus labios para silenciarlo aunque no fuera necesario. 

 

No esperó a que el chico insistiera, con el pecho latiendo fuerte le ofreció un espacio en su cama y su cuerpo tembló cuando notó lo frío que estaba. Eso no estaba bien. Tampoco estaba bien de que una parte de él agradeciera el frío de esa noche, que le había traído a Otabek a su cama. 

 

Cerró los ojos aunque no estaba durmiendo. Fingió hacerlo, para no incomodar a su compañero, no quería que se fuera tan pronto de su lado, si antes no le había ofrecido dormir juntos era porque quería darle una buena impresión, y se esforzaba por comportarse y no hacer aquello que hacía que muchas personas se alejaran de él. Tarea difícil, pues filtrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que veía al kazajo era toda una odisea. 

 

¿Cómo decirlo? Se suponía que le gustaban las mujeres. Pero mentiría si dijera que no se quedaba mirando más tiempo del que era necesario el cuerpo firme y muy masculino de Otabek. Su torso ancho, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, esas manos y… Y también las curvas que marcaba su pantalón, ya fuera por delante o atrás. 

 

Divagaba sobre esas manos cuando sintió un beso sobre su cuello. Se removió naturalmente por la sorpresa y casi se delata a sí mismo si no fuera porque logró mantenerse quieto aunque sintió una extraña sensación en la espalda baja. 

 

Por todos los cielos. La mano de Beka. Esa que había mirado más de la cuenta muchas veces para compararla con las suyas, estaba recorriendo su cadera. Su sonrojo ya era evidente cuando le rozaron la pierna y aún peor cuando su trasero fue tocado de manera curiosa y casi tímida. 

 

¿Estaba mal querer que tocará más? Jean-Jacques había visto la forma en la que Otabek lo miraba a veces, siempre era un misterio que no entendía. Quería creer que sabía lo que significaba pero no se hacía muchas esperanzas y ahora… Ahora. 

 

Tuvo que morderse el labio por la sensación que le generó la caricia sobre su tatuaje. Se lo había hecho contra la voluntad de sus padres y cuando se lo había mostrado a Otabek la reacción había sido más que interesante. JJ tenía claro qué partes de él destacaban más de la cuenta, una parte de él había creído que sería una buena idea destacar una de sus mejores formas con algo más. Muy JJ Style. Y había funcionado. 

 

Ahora, aparte de saber que Altin miraba su trasero con notoria atención cuando usaba camisetas cortas, lo tenía casi tocándolo. Y ese roce insistente en su espalda baja le generó más calor de lo normal. 

 

Otabek no emitía sonido alguno pero sí podía escuchar el roce de la piel y supo lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía su corazón latir en demasiados lados y no tenía sentido. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Otabek lo estaba usando para liberarse o se liberaba así por culpa de él? Quería creer que era lo segundo. 

 

Pero Altin se levantó. Lo dejó allí con la piel tibia y un miembro duro, pidiendo alivio, entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo mucho bajó su ropa interior lo suficiente para poder tocarse y con rapidez comenzó a jalar mientras recordaba la sensación de tener a Altin en su espalda. Tocándolo de formas agradables aunque seguro indebidas. 

 

–Beka… –gimió bajo cuando no tardó en derramarse sobre su cama. 

 

Se dio cuenta de su error y buscó algo con que limpiarse, apenas lo logró a tiempo y tuvo que improvisar cuando Otabek lo encontró sentado en la cama. 

 

Logró elaborar una conversación y sonreirle cuando el chico no se negó a regresar con él a la cama. No quería que viera la mancha que había dejado, así que fue valiente y lo abrazó, apegándolo a él de lado para que no viera la sonrisa ilusionada y el sonrojo suave que todavía portaba en sus mejillas. 

 

Regañó a su entrepierna cuando la cercanía del kazajo le generó un nuevo latido de vida. No era momento de levantarse de nuevo, aunque ni eso evitó que lo apretara contra sí. 

 

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y Jean-Jacques no podía dormir. Tan sutil como pudo inhaló el aroma del cuello de Otabek y suspiró allí mismo, notando que el joven tampoco dormía por la forma en la que respiró en ese momento. 

 

–Beka… ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó en un susurro. 

–Sí… –respondió el kazajo segundos después.

 

El silencio volvió a llenar el espacio entre ellos dos. JJ sabía que tenía que guardar sus pensamientos sobre el asunto para sí mismo, pero en vez de eso su boca comenzó a hablar sin permiso. 

 

–Puedes dormir en mi cama cuando quieras, ¿Sí? No me molesta. Para nada… Mhm… Incluso me gusta. Normalmente siento calor al dormir pero estabas tan frío que lograste entibiar mi piel y es… es… –intentó explicarse aunque cada cosa que decía lo avergonzaba más. 

–Jean… ¿Seguro que estás tibio? No lo parece –comentó en tono bajo el menor moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que su figura casi se fundió con la del canadiense.

 

Jean-Jacques sintió su respiración cortarse, y no estuvo seguro de si era una buena idea responder a eso o solo quedarse quieto pues su anatomía había respondido rápido a la fricción y no había forma de explicarlo en voz alta para él, no todavía. 

 

–Puede… Puede que necesite un poco más de frío, creo. Pero estoy tibio, sí –rió nervioso e incómodo, soltando un bochornoso jadeo cuando la cadera del kazajo se movió con malicia contra su entrepierna. 

–Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Jean. 

 

Leroy tragó saliva con dificultad después de eso. No estaba seguro de querer pensar más allá de lo que acababa de escuchar. Porque no tenía sentido. Pero, ¿A quién le preocupaba el sentido común cuando se trataba de una reacción física? Con una risa fuerte, claramente nerviosa, mantuvo sus manos alrededor del kazajo que había abrazado antes y acomodó la barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno. 

 

El abrazo se había tornado todavía más íntimo. Pero no quería apartarse ni dejarlo ir, estaba inquieto y no sólo entre sus piernas, que terminó por enlazar con las de Otabek. 

 

–Beka… ¿Te molesta que nos quedemos así? Para… Para dormir –consultó en un bajo susurro, concentrándose en no moverse demasiado con la erección creciente que tenía. 

–No me molesta, Jean. 

–Ok… Bueno...Uhm… Buenas noches, Beka.

 

Antes de pensarlo siquiera dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del kazajo que pareció sorprendido por su gesto. No lo escuchó quejarse y tampoco se explicó, simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de dormir de nuevo. 

 

Sí es que eso era todavía posible. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!! 
> 
> Se comienza a sentir el calor entre estos dos! Con algo de suerte puede que enciendan las sábanas (?) IYKWIM
> 
> Saludosssssss 
> 
> P.D.: Kenoa, if you are there, hope that this help with the craving for JJBek <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caliente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488973) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes)




End file.
